Trials of a Future Father
by The Fiercesomest Dragon Ever
Summary: Involving a youma, four Sailors who are turned into kids, and the trying care of said four by two certain future parents.
1. Youma

_Author's note: This story is dedicated to my sister, with whom I played out this idea. (It might be a little different from when you last read it; I smoothed a couple of things out and all that.)_

_In any case, enjoy!_

* * *

My name is Chiba Mamoru. If you're reading this, you already know who I am and what I look like, and probably a lot of things about me that I would be far more comfortable with you _not_ knowing. And so, without wasting time on lengthy descriptions, I will introduce to my problem. _Problems_, to be more precise.

The night of the youma attack is a good enough place to start. A 'youma', for those not fluent or currently studying Japanese, is a monster; one of the many I have assisted in battling. This one stood tall, well over seven feet, and possessed two sets of clawed arms, one of which emerged from its waist at right angles. Its face was a mockery of a man's, twisted and snarling with feral malice.

"Sparkling wide pressure!" Sailor Jupiter hurls her electric knuckleball at the beast, who disappears, leaving the attack to shear the limbs from a bystanding maple. The sleeves of my tuxedo are loose and unrestricting as I survey the scene, all my senses alert for signs of the monster. The wind rustles through the leaves, whispering its warnings to us. Water trickles down the statue in the middle of the park fountain behind me. The youma reveals itself in a flicker of movement behind Sailor Mercury. I leap from my stance at the edge of the park fountain and send a rose slicing through the air. It slashes across the youma's distorted face, leaving a trail of crimson.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" I call, and grit my teeth as the youma shakes off my attack. Mercury dives clear as Sailor Moon brandishes the moon wand, complete with the magnificent silver crystal. She holds it high, only to have it stricken from her hands by the beast. The four-armed youma rears over her, howling in triumph. I throw myself into a flying kick, knocking it away from the girl. It crashes into the fountain, demolishing the water-spouting swan. As I help her up, I see that the other sailors have the beast surrounded. Sailor Mars' hands are alight with flames, thunder crackles over Jupiter, Venus has her chain in hand, and Mercury stands back, visor flickering with readings as she finishes analyzing the creature.

But something is wrong.

The youma glows an unearthly purple color as it rises, dripping, from the fountain. A prickle runs down my spine as its face screws into a semblance of a grin. "Senshi…" I whisper under my breath.

"Look out!" Sailor Moon cries, racing toward our companions as the youma howls again.

"Fire soul!" Flames erupt from Sailor Mars, leaping at the beast. The creature dodges easily - much too easily – and lunges for her. Claws closed over her wrists, cutting off the flame. Sailor Venus's chain encircles its neck. The youma roars and yanks the chain, pulling her into its grasp. A third clawed hand takes Jupiter by the waist, and the fourth, Mercury around the throat.

"Bubble spray!" The smallest of the senshi cries, sending a torrent of bubbles into the youma's face. Mist quickly fills the park as they burst. The youma howls again, and the senshi's strangled screams ring in the air.

"Mars! Mercury! Venus! Jupiter!" Sailor moon and I run into the mist, I brandish my cane. She screams again. "Sailor Mars! Sailor Mercury!"

"Shh." I lay a firm hand on her shoulder. All is quiet. Sailor Moon's breath is loud and fast in the mist. The air shifts to our left, and a snarl echoes in the mist. The blonde senshi shrinks against me. I feel a whisper of movement behind us, and whip backwards with my cane, connecting with the outstretched claws of the youma. With my free arm, I shove Sailor moon out of the way and grasp the other end of my cane as the youma forces me back. It's a push-of-war, and my wiry human body is nothing compared to the monster. The cane snaps in half, and I'm forced to the ground, the youma snarling in triumph atop my chest, its breath rotten and warm in my face.

Suddenly, a silver light pierces the mist, eradicating its concealing tendrils. The youma growls and squints up at the source of the light: the legendary silver crystal.

Sailor Moon raises the wand above high above her head, blue eyes all determination. The traces of fear are lost in her desire to protect her friends: me and her fellow senshi. The light is blinding, nearly unbearable. I relax, despite the youma pinning me, and let it wash over me like a cleansing stream. The youma shrinks from it, backing across the clearing and finally snarling and running for the cover of the bushes. I hear it crash away and disappear. The light fades, and I get quickly to my feet just as Sailor Moon collapses.

"Sailor Moon," I try to support her with my arms. "Are you okay?"

She nods. Her eyes are clouded with fatigue as she looks around. "Are the others…?"

I look up from her and scan the park area. Dread stabs at my chest when I don't see them. Then I notice a small bundle of clothes and hair beneath a small oak. Sailor Moon sees it too, and does her best to walk with me to investigate. Halfway there, her transformation shimmers and disappears, her Sailor uniform replaced with her school clothes. She clutches the sleeve of my tuxedo as we near the bundle and inhales sharply. My mouth opens, but no words come.

"No way…" Sailor Moon, or should I say Usagi Tsukino, drops to her knees beside what we could now see was a small pile of unconscious children. "No way." She disentangles a small, blue-haired girl, and holds her in her lap. As if the touch was a signal of some sort, the girl wakes. She looks up at me, then at Usagi, with frightened aquamarine eyes, and begins to cry. Usagi holds her tighter and looks up at me helplessly. "Mamoru... is she?"

My mouth is dry. I cast a glance over the other three children, all girls. One with long, blonde hair, one with straight, raven-black, and one with curly brunette. I look back to the little blue-haired girl. Not one of them can be over four years old, except perhaps the brunette. There's no mistaking them, and yet… it's impossible.

Oh, but when a youma is involved, it's only _too _possible, as I have often discovered. I swallow and kneel beside Usagi and the tiny, crying senshi of Mercury clinging to her sleeve. Twisting the remains of my cane in my palm, I murmur in disbelief. "It turned them into children."

* * *

_Author's note:_ _The next chapter will be along shortly. Reviews are welcome!_


	2. The kids

_Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. I h__ope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last, even if there isn't quite as much action._

_Feel free to tell me what you like and dislike; it will help me with editing the next chapter._

* * *

After considerable debate of what to do, Usagi and I (changed back from my tuxedo to my street clothes) take the sailor children to my apartment. Ami's cries subside into sniffles and hiccups. While the other girls sleep in a nest of extra pillows and blankets from my closet, Usagi and I fall to the task of explaining the sudden age-change to the sailor children's parents/guardians.

"Maybe we can tell them they're staying overnight at my house?" Usagi bites her lip fretfully. Ami is still in her lap, hiding her face in Usagi's shirt. I rub the back of my neck and lean back on the couch. The ceiling fan turns lazily above.

"What if someone calls?"

Usagi frowns. "Um…"

I glance over my shoulder at the three slumbering kids on the floor. They look comfortable enough. Little Minako rolls over on her back and lies with her mouth open wide. This is one of the nastier messes the Sailors have gotten into. Not only can they not fight, but they have to be looked after and are in constant danger of being killed in another youma attack.

"I know! We could _say_ they're at my house, but give everyone _your_ apartment phone number."

"And have you answer the phone every time it rings?"

I'm instantly filled with regret for my pointed questions as Usagi's eyes shimmer with tears. "I don't know, Mamoru… I'm not good at this kind of thing." She looks down at the girl in her lap and strokes her short, blue hair.

I set my jaw for a moment. Ms. Mizuno is really the only one we have to worry about. Makoto doesn't have family, and Rei and Minako's parents don't seem to mind if they're out all the time. I run my hand halfway into my thick, dark hair and let it stay.

"I'm sorry, Usagi." I put an arm gently over her shoulder and draw her closer. "I didn't mean to be discouraging. I'm sure things will work out, and no one will have to explain to anyone why their teenage daughter has reverted to pull-ups."

"Yeah." She leans her head against my shoulder. Her voice is strained. "But what if we can't find the youma? What if they're stuck like… like this… _forever_?!"

"We still have Luna and Artemis on our side." I remind her gently. "They can search for the youma while we… take care of the girls. And if we can't change them back, then…" I pause and squeeze Usagi's shoulder, "Then I'll be sure to tell all the parents how cute their kids are. How's that?"

"Mm." She snuggles into my side. A warm feeling floods my chest. It makes me feel strong and protective to have her against me like this. The familiar surety in my heart as I look down at the top of her fair-haired head affirms in my soul that if anything ever tried to hurt her, I would be the first to tear it apart. The others, assuming we got them back to normal, could have second and third dibs.

I offer to hold Ami as I direct Usagi to my telephone. The little girl is attached to her, however, and cries when I try to separate them. Giving up that idea, I sit on the couch and try to think through the weekend. I would obviously have to cook extra food at mealtimes if they were all staying here. Most kids I knew took naps in the afternoon, but it depended on the child. I lay my head back on the couch, silently praying that we would find a way to fix this _soon_.

"… she's spending the night at my house. Here's the number if you need to call us!" Usagi manages to sound cheerful and energetic over the phone as she gives out my apartment phone number. I can't help but admire her for it after a night like tonight. "Bye!" She replaces the phone on its wall hanger and leans against the small kitchen counter, dropping the happy act like a worn out dishrag. Her blue eyes are filled with a dull hopelessness that makes my chest constrict. Ami is asleep in her arms now, a deadweight toddler. I go to Usagi, my arms encircling her slender shoulders.

"Everything will be alright." I murmur. My lips brush her forehead. Her eyes close in exhaustion and I take little Ami from her. The girl doesn't wake, and cuddles against me, eager for warmth. I look at Usagi, longing for her to spend the night here, but knowing her parents would probably lock her in her room for the next twenty years is she were to suggest it. So I offer instead, "Do you need a ride home?"

She opens her eyes looking slightly confused, as if going home hadn't occurred to her. "Oh." Understanding softens her features. "No. I can make it."

"Alright." I put Ami down with the other girls on the blankets. She scrunches her face up and rolls over. I watch to make sure she settles down, then turn back to Usagi and smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

I get the door for her, and make sure she's fit to travel the street home before she leaves the building. Her house isn't terribly far from my apartment, but Juuban at night can host some… well… _characters_. Not that she can't handle herself. After all, she _is_ Sailor Moon.

Now, everything is quiet. I cut off the overhead light and turn on my desk lamp. All four sailor girls are quiet as mice in their nest of pillows and blankets. I grab my bedcovers and set myself up for a night on the couch. I want to be close by if any of them happen to wake. The front door is locked and the windows are latched. The clock reads 2:18 a.m. I undo my pink, button-down shirt and black pants and toss them in the laundry basket. Was it going to be strange when the girls woke up to me half-dressed? It didn't matter right now. Stripped down to my undershirt and boxers, I collapse on the cushions and drop off to sleep.

* * *

_Crystal cuffs chain my wrists to my sides; my lungs are pressured to breathe. Laughter echoes faintly off of obsidian stalactites. The malevolent presence of the Dark Kingdom floods my being. I moan and struggle, trying to twist out of my bindings, but to no avail. _

"_Comfortable, Chiba-san?" To my left, a dark figure detaches itself from the shadows. A menacing chuckle makes the hair on the back of my neck prickle. Kunzite. _

_The servant of the Dark Kingdom strode to my side, his stony glare punctuated by a terrifying gleam of pleasure in his eyes. Suddenly, he climbs onto the platform I'm secured to and stands on my chest. I gasp, fighting to breath. Actually, he's a lot lighter than he looks, but that doesn't keep me from gritting my teeth and growling._

"_What do you want, Kunzite?"_

_He bends at the waist, leaning over me so his long, sea-green hair falls in my face, and stares at me long and hard without a word. My eyes widen in surprise, and then I feel tired. Very tired. His gaze pulls me in until I can see nothing else. Then, it all fades black…_

My eyes snap open, and I'm staring into deep, blue eyes. A girl. I blink at tiny Minako. She blinks back, her small body rising up and down with my chest as I breathe. "Uh…"

Giggles overflow from the girl, and she bounces on me. I grunt and sit up, causing her to slide backwards into my lap. 7:31 a.m. I stretch and wish I could have gotten in a few more hours.

Something crashes to the floor in the kitchen area.

Miniature Rei and Makoto are standing over a ceramic bowl, now broken on the linoleum, looking horrified. How they reached the counter is beyond me.

I groan inwardly and set Minako on the couch. "Girls…"

Immediately, Rei starts crying. Makoto crouches on the floor and tries to gather up some of the broken pieces.

"Wait!" I'm on the scene, stopping Mako before she cuts herself. "I'll get it. How about you take Rei and sit on the couch?" To my pleasant surprise, the little brunette nods in understanding and takes Rei's hand, half-guiding, half-pulling her to the foot of my central piece of furniture. I watch her sit down next to her crying friend. She seems capable; maybe she can help me with the other girls? I reflect on this a moment, then turn my attention back to the mess at hand, only to hear a protesting, "Ah!" from Makoto.

I quickly sweep up the ceramic bits with my hand and dump them in the trash before looking. My eyes widen as Minako leans over the edge of the couch, clinging to a handful of Mako's hair. The victim of her antics closes her eyes and swipes backwards with her small fist, catching the blonde in the ear. Stunned, Minako slips from the cushions, landing on both Mako and Rei. Mass crying ensues.

Before I reach the threesome, Ami wakes up alone in the blanket and pillow nest and starts crying too for no particular reason. Chain reaction, I guess.

7:34. Usagi is probably still asleep. I consider calling her house for backup, but quickly dismiss the idea. Explaining all the howling kids to whoever picked up would be too awkward for my taste. Instead, I fish Minako from the pile of little girls and put her on my shoulders. She blinks in surprise and her hands wind tightly into my hair. Makoto looks up at me curiously.

"You're alright, see?" I kneel and lay a hand on Rei's dark head. She pushes my hand away and shouts.

"No!"

Her eyes flash up at me, full of confusion and fear and anger. She gets up and runs to the nest of pillows, burying herself under a blanket to sob.

That could have gone better. Mako pretends to be a mountain climber and struggles to the top of the couch while Minako tries to pull my hair out. It's going to be a long morning.

* * *

10:27 a.m. 

"Minako, don't eat that." I tell the little girl for the hundredth time. You'd think after the first few tries, she'd realize that calculus textbooks aren't easy to swallow. But who knows; maybe integration makes her hungry? That and CDs, power cords, pencils, the carpet, and a few M&Ms she dug out of the couch cushions.

While I'm still putting the book away, crying erupts from the pillow nest where Ami, Rei and Makoto were all playing peacefully a few seconds ago. I look over just in time to see the little shrine maiden strike again, right on top of Ami's head with a small fist. Why? There's really no telling with Rei. Mako, who has become very protective of the smaller and weaker Ami, takes offense, and tackles Rei, biting her on the arm. Rei shrieks in rage and pain.

"That's enough!" I lift the two out of the nest by their shirts, holding them at arms length from each other while they struggle. My voice is firm. "There's _no_ fighting in this apartment." Perhaps too firm, as both girls stop squirming and stare at me with frightened eyes, like I'm about to eat them, or something. Instead of that, however, Rei is deposited neatly in one corner of the room, Makoto in the other. "Stay here until I tell you to come out." And with that, amazingly, all is quiet.

I roll my eyes heavenward in silent thanks, and pour some cheerios out on the coffee table for Minako and Ami to play with.

Peace reigns again. During the lull, I take time to wonder how the girls ended up dressed in little kid clothes. Ami has a light blue shirt and cover-alls, Minako sports a small green sundress, Makoto's striped white and yellow shirt and kahki shorts are both a little too big for her, and Rei has purple, buckle-on over-alls and a pink, long-sleeved shirt. Where did these outfits come from? They were completely different from what the girls were wearing when they were turned into children. Maybe it had something to do with their transformation wands? The youma couldn't have planned this. I rubbed my head as my thoughts continue to confuse themselves.

The doorbell rings. Thank goodness!

I race to the door, smooth my hair back with one hand, clear my throat, and turn the knob.

"Usagi. Glad to see you." I smile and hold the door for the blonde angel to enter. The Hallelujah Chorus plays in my head as she sets her bag down and leaves her shoes by the door. "Did you sleep alright?

"Yeah. Luna's already out searching for the youma." She informed me cheerfully. Her demeanor had improved immensely since last night; there was no trace of her former doubts and hopelessness. Something behind me caught her eye. "Um… should Minako be chewing on that?"

"What?" I turn quickly to see the little girl trying to fit half the TV remote in her mouth. Oh, for goodness' sake. I look away for a second, and… well… at least Ami's doing something constructive. I've never seen a kid with an attention span long enough to line up every cheerio on the table before.

While Usagi pries the remote from Minako's teeth, I decide to tie up a few loose ends with Makoto and Rei. Rei seems penitent, having cried again in the corner for the past minute or so. She sniffles docilely and walks over to the table to sit and watch Ami play with the cheerios.

Makoto, however, was not to be put down so easily. I could see the sparks in her eyes, betraying her thoughts on the terrible unjustness of the corner. Obviously, she didn't think it fair to be punished for defending her friend, and refused to get up, choosing instead to continue her martyr-ship where she was. This was going to be a problem, or so I thought, until, out of nowhere, Usagi appeared.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Mako is scooped into her arms and hugged fiercely. "You remember me, Mako? Just call me your Aunt Usagi!" The sparks disappear, replaced by surprise, and she wriggles and squirms to get away from the 'older' girl. Usagi, taking no notice of Makoto's displeasure, deposits herself on the couch and begins tickling the helpless little Sailor, who shrieks with giggles the second Usagi's fingers brush her stomach. "Aha! Mako's ticklish! I knew the strong girl had to have a weakness!"

The tickling continues until both Mako and Usagi are worn out. Little Mako sprawls out on the couch, gasping for breath.

Usagi has such a great way with kids, I mentally note as I move on to the next disaster area. Namely, Ami is crying again because Rei and Minako are eating her line of cheerios. They, of course, think this is great fun; Minako picks off cheerios from one end, Rei from the other. I pour the last of the cereal, and a lot of powdery remnants of it, onto the table. Minako loses interest quickly and starts plucking fuzzballs from my carpet. Rei hits Ami for no apparent reason. Rei is back in the corner. I carry Ami to help calm her down.

10:42. My clock must be broken, or something.

The next half hour passes smoothly. Rei is released from her corner-confinement. Usagi, Mako, and Ami play cat and mouse around the couch, Usagi being the 'cat' who chases, and subsequently pounces upon, the mice. All goes well until the two little ones knock heads together. Then Minako swallows the fuzzballs she has collected, and I decide it's time for lunch.

My refrigerator is almost empty. The escaping cold does nothing to sooth the shock. All I've got are a few over-ripe pears and the leftovers from yesterday's lunch. I don't even have eggs! Mentally smacking myself, I shut the refrigerator and turn to grin unconcernedly at Usagi.

"Looks like I've got to go to the store. Any requests?"

Usagi's hand shoots up. "Cookies!" She's at my side in an instant, hanging on my arm. Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Minako follow suit, clinging to my legs and gazing up at me with huge, pleading eyes as Usagi goes into further detail. "The little snack kind with pink frosting. Everyone loves the pink frosting. And make sure they're animal shapes."

My hand strays to the back of my head. "O-okay."

"And… Mamoru?" Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes sparkle shyly. She leans in close to my ear and whispers, "You might want to get dressed before you go."

I look down at myself. Undershirt. Boxers. Right. I feel my face go beet red and mentally smack myself again. When are Luna and Artemis going to find something about this youma?

Usagi herds the girls off to a corner to start a game of hide-and-seek while I put on some decent clothes. T-shirt, jeans, socks and a windbreaker. I was off to the store.

It's sunny out today. Cars rush by and people laugh and chatter as they stroll down the street, oblivious to the troubles of the world.

Halfway to the Swift-mart, I pause on the sidewalk to reflect on the wisdom of leaving Usagi and four toddlers alone in my apartment. There's really nothing for it now, however, except to get food and get back as quickly as possible.

A cold wall of air hits me as I step into the small store. A few people mill about, examining the rows of snack food.

"Hello, Mamoru." The old guy at the cash register greets me. Obviously, I come here _way_ too often. I return his greeting and ask about today's sales. "We have ramen noodles for sale at fifty cents a pack if you buy at least ten." Ramen is perfect. It stores well, and kids like it, as far as I know. The old man seemed to understand the look on my face. He scratches a thin patch of hair on the side of his otherwise bald head, "Would you like me to get you a box?"

I'm already getting the money from my wallet. "That's great. And could I get a bag of those cookies? Yeah. The animal kind. Thanks." As an afterthought, I get a box of cheerios as well.

Now, with a plastic bag containing my day's purchases, I jog down the street to my apartment building, praying that nothing catastrophic has happened. Normally, given the amount of time I was gone, I would suppose nothing could _possibly_ have occured. However, knowing the girls… I had better take the stairs two at a time today.

* * *

_Author's note: Likewise, the next chapter shall be along shortly. Reviews are welcome!_


	3. From the store to the park

_Author's note: This is a short chapter, too be made up subsequently by two **significantly** longer ones._

_In any case, thank you for all the reviews, and enjoy!_

* * *

Whenever I open the door to my apartment, the first thing I notice is the stillness. Some days, the lack of sound and motion is comforting; a place of rest away from the busy chores of life and school. Other days, it wraps around me, like a damp sheet tumbling out of a closet, reminding me of my bitter independence. You all remember that my parents died when I was six; after that, even while in foster care, I never quite felt like I was part of a family. I was more of an add-on. A misfit, if you will. As if I was a jigsaw puzzle piece, and the puzzle I belonged to was put away while I was thrown into another box altogether. I never quite matched. 

However, as I turn the doorknob today, I hear the sound of childish giggling soon joined by a laugh I'm very familiar with, and, for an instant, feel like I've finally found the right puzzle.

The next instant, I'm surrounded by a troop of little girls, all pretending to be cats.

"Meow! Meow!" Rei and Minako rub against my leg, Makoto tries to claw her way up my pants, and Ami sits to the side, grooming herself with regal indifference.

"Aren't they so cute?" Usagi greets me from the couch, blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Watch this." She kneels on the carpet and calls, "Come here, Mina! Come here! Oh, good Mina!" The mewing blonde pads over and rolls onto her back in front of Usagi, who gives her a kitty-tummy rub. Usagi grins up at me. "Sometimes she's a little more dog than cat." Minako meows happily.

Makoto is easily persuaded to become human again and carry a few things to the kitchen. I set the cookies up on the counter, smiling. "It looks like you all have been having fun."

"Yup." Usagi attaches herself to my arm and leans her head against my shoulder. "And you're so great, Mamoru. I was sure you would be mad about the crayon on the wall."

I refrain from grimacing and ask. "Crayon?"

"I let them color for a little while, but Rei didn't like my coloring books and Minako tried to eat all the pink crayons." She explains, playing with the seam of my sleeve. "When Mako and Ami decided to work on the wall, we kind of put things away."

Crayon will wash off. Somehow, it will. Any annoyance I feel is banished by my determination to be as patient as possible with the one I love, and the thankfulness that she is here so I didn't have to take the little girls _with_ _me_ to the store.

I hear a crinkling sound, and look down to see Usagi sneaking cookies from the bag on the counter. "It will only take a few minutes for these noodles to cook."

"But I'm hungry _now_." Usagi pops a giraffe-shaped cookie into her mouth, and sighs in ecstasy. "You always pick the best ones, Mamoru." She cuddles against my shoulder again.

"You know you're setting a bad example for the girls."

"I'm sure they'll forget all about it by the time they're back to normal." Usagi laughs and digs in the cookie bag again.

"Cookie?" Little Minako tugs at Usagi's skirt with one hand, and holds the other up in request. "Me?"

"In the meantime…" Her laugh is strained. She kneels down and begins giving Minako a lecture on not ruining her lunch while she finishes off another giraffe. I roll my eyes heavenward and smile.

Soon, the ramen is done and all the sailor kids are sitting up at my coffee table, eyes bright with expectancy.

"Lunch is served! Yay!" The girl's mimic Usagi's excited cry as I scoop servings of the piping hot noodles onto everyone's plates.

"Be careful, it's still-" In the midst of my warning, Rei yelps with hurt and starts to cry. "… hot."

"Oh, Rei!" The little girl presently found herself in Usagi's lap, being wiped down with the front of her shirt. I fetch a damp paper towel as my contribution to the cleanup. Usagi cuddles Rei while she chastens her. "Don't try to pick up so much at once. Especially when it's hot, okay?"

Upon reflection, the mess that followed could have been prevented largely had I given the noodles more time to cool down, and had cups with lids, instead of the small glasses I preferred. As soon as the danger in eating the noodles was discovered, Minako promptly gave up on them, asking instead for cookies. Rei spilled milk on herself and the carpet when trying to manage the glass, and Ami used the quite-cold milk too cool off the too-hot noodles by pouring said liquid onto her plate, thus adding to the overall spillage. Out of the little ones, Mako was the only one who seemed to know what, exactly, was to be done, and was content to blow on her noodles until they were a suitable temperature to eat. I sigh and grab a roll of paper towels.

Now, Usagi distributes cookies to the girls and declares that lunch is finished, even though Minako and Ami have hardly eaten two bitefulls off their plates. After half an hour of trying to get them to eat more, however, I'm willing to let it slide. A little sugar couldn't hurt them much. Well, at least that's what I thought before they started running around the apartment like caffeinated rabbits. Actually, Minako, Rei, and Makoto ran around. Ami ate maybe half of a cookie, and came to sit on my lap and play with the buttons on my shirt.

"Maybe we should take them to the park?" I suggest while Usagi chases the other girls and tries to keep them from breaking things. She pulls Minako away from the curtains.

"What if someone sees them?"

I stand up, Ami still in my arms. She wriggles around so she can cling better to my shoulder and mess with my shirt collar. "I don't think anyone's going to recognize them. Everyone they know will expect them to be… normal-sized."

"That's probably true…" One of my picture frames crashed to the floor. "Rei!"

At the sharp tone of Usagi's voice, little Rei bursts into tears and hides against the couch. Usagi looks at me helplessly.

I smile as best I can while Ami's pulling my hair. "Come on. I'll carry Ami and Rei."

And so we're off to the park.

* * *

_Author's note: The next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are welcome!_


	4. Calm before the storm

_Author's note: I apologize for the wait. The next chapter should be up without too much of a wait._

_Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

Why I volunteered to carry Rei, I'll never know. Maybe I wanted to be a little fair, after all, Ami was the easiest to watch over; it would be unsporting to take Mako, who was also pretty well behaved, and leave Usagi with both Rei and Minako.

However, I begin to rethink my chivalry as Rei squirms in my arms, shouts in my ear, and tries to hit Ami on the way down the stairs. What we really need are leashes, I realize as I set her on the ground and catch her shirt collar before she can run off down the hall. I glance behind me to see Mako and Minako holding hands with Usagi. Minako is singing a version of 'row-row-row your boat' in which the boat sails up and down a staircase. Mako follows Usagi, filled to the brim with the anticipation of getting to the park.

Rei stops straining against my grip and walks beside me fairly placidly, but refuses to hold my hand. I keep a lax grip on her collar, just in case she gets any ideas of escape. Ami buries her tiny fists in my shirt and turns so she can see where we're going.

The doors exiting my apartment building slide open, much to Minako's fascination. I wait outside with Mako and Rei and Ami while Usagi escorts the giggling blonde in and out a few times.

"Stay close and watch out for cars." I warn as we get ready to cross the street. All the little girls stare with wide eyes at the passing vehicles. Rei points.

"Car!"

"Good, Rei." Usagi and I smile. "It _is_ a car."

The light turns green, and we cross. Minako and Mako race. Minako gets distracted in the middle of the road by a penny, which she immediately inserts into her mouth. Thankfully, Usagi catches her before she can swallow.

"Here we are." We arrive at the park where all this began. Everything looks different in the daylight. Trees that clawed and whispered to the night sky were spread with leaves that caught the sun. A locust buzzed somewhere, and, every now and again, a happy couple laughed as they strolled the dirt paths that wound through the park. We let the girls loose in a grassy field. Minako, Rei, and Mako were only too glad to race around and play tag and tumble in the grass and catch bugs. Ami remained attached to my shirt, however. I sat on one of the white-washed park benches with Usagi.

"Think they've started repairs on that fountain?" Usagi asks. It seems like weeks have passed since the fight. Strange, that something like that could happen in a place like this. I watch a couple of birds chirping at each other in the branches of a well-shaped maple just across the gravel path before us. Mako is collecting sticks around the base of the tree, and Minako is picking wildflowers. Rei digs in the dirt with a twig.

"I don't know." I answer. Usagi leans back against the bench. She glances at little Ami, still holding on tight to my shirt, then up at me.

"Do you think Luna and Artemis will find anything?"

A cloud covered the sun for a moment, casting a pale shadow over the field and the tree. "They'll find something." There was no telling when, but they would. A youma doesn't often disappear completely without a fight.

"Hm." Usagi turned back to the children. "Ah, Minako, those flowers aren't for eating!" She leapt from her seat and hurried after the omnivorous blonde.

I chuckle and ruffle little Ami's hair as we watch Usagi picking leaves out of Minako's mouth. "She's pretty silly, isn't she?"

"Mm." Is my answer, in confirmation. I look down at the girl in my lap. She looks up at me with big, aquamarine eyes. Intelligent, aquamarine eyes.

"Say, Ami. How old are you?"

She's quiet, and I think for a moment she won't say anything. Then she holds up three fingers shyly. "… this many."

"Wow, you're three already?" I tickle her cover-alled stomach, eliciting a sharp giggle. "You're so tiny, I thought you were two!"

"You're not tiny." She giggles and stands up on my lap so she's at eye-level with me.

"That's right. I' m pretty big, aren't I?" I steady her.

"Big!" She repeats, and keeps her balance by holding onto my sleeve. Her blue eyes dance with childish delight at the word. I smile back and ask,

"How old do you think I am?"

I swear I could see the wheels turning in her head as she considered. It was a fascinating thing, seeing a toddler work something out. Finally, and very seriously, she pronounced me to be 'forty-eleven' and plopped back down on my lap to play with my buttons again.

"Thank goodness I'm not quite as old as I look." I chuckle and look quickly up. I haven't been paying attention to Usagi and the other girls.

They seem to be getting along well. Usagi is teaching Rei and Minako to make mud pies (and making sure Minako doesn't eat any of their creations), while Makoto stalks after a grasshopper. Every so often, when she's just near enough to catch it, the insect leaps a few more feet away. Makoto is persistent, however, and continues to prey upon it.

"Here, go and get some more water, Rei," Usagi handed her a plastic cup that I suppose she found somewhere, and sent her scampering to the drinking fountain at the edge of the path a few yards off.

Ami has, by now, unbuttoned my shirt down to my pants. "Can you button me back up?" She looks at me quizzically, and I demonstrate. Soon, she's doing me back up.

While she's occupied, I look over at Mako just in time to see her pounce on the grasshopper she had been chasing. She squeaks in triumph, drawing the attention of Minako and Usagi.

"Did you catch something?" Usagi crouched to see. Mako proudly opened her hands to show her, only to have the grasshopper leap – straight onto the front of Minako's dress!

The little blonde opens her mouth wide with a sound of mixed surprise and delight, and looks down at the tiny passenger riding on her front. Usagi and Mako laugh; Rei hurries over with her cup to see what's happening.

I sense the forthcoming disaster before it happens. "Usagi-" Minako catches the grasshopper with one hand. Then, like a magnet to metal, her hand is in her mouth.

"Ah-" Usagi's mouth drops open, but she's too late to stop the little girl, who chews her freshly captured snack and swallows.

"Blech!" Rei articulates everyone's reaction. Mako looks dejected, having lost her prize. Minako runs her tongue over the inside of her mouth and smiles like ingesting small insects is a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Mamoru," The high, almost panicked pitch in Usagi's voice makes me want to alternately cringe and burst out laughing, neither of which is particularly wise at this time. Her blue eyes are flooded with uncertainty as she pulls Minako to herself, "What do I do? What if she gets sick? What if that thing was poisonous?!"

"I don't think grasshoppers are poisonous." Wise or not, I can't help myself. My chuckles start low, and grow gradually louder and longer as Usagi makes the little blonde open her mouth and rinse it out with the water in Rei's cup.

"You could help, you know." Usagi gives me her patented it's-not-fair-that-I-have-to-do-this-and-you-don't look. I catch my breath as my laughter subsides and lift Ami up onto my shoulder.

"I'm helping." I smile. Ami clings to my hair and ear.

Usagi flushed and said nothing.

I frown. It's odd that she doesn't continue the argument. Did I say something wrong?

The thought is interrupted, however, because Minako is eating grass. Apparently life waits for neither man, nor argument.

There's a sandbox and little swing set in another part of the park. We shepherd the girls in that direction and let them have at it. Soon, Ami, Rei, and Mako are playing in the sand and Minako is swinging, or trying to, on the lowest swing. Usagi and I stand guard beside the swings in case Minako falls or swallows something. The other girls are getting along well, so I can focus more attention to Usagi's sudden, uncomfortable bout of silence.

As far as I can tell, she's not upset with me. Her face is still a little flushed, and she's fidgeting with the edge of her sweater. Now she's glancing at me, and flushing harder. Something in her eyes changes. Uh-oh. My hand strays to the back of my neck. I can see her steeling her nerve. Or maybe she's just getting mad. Well, whatever it is, I'm about to get some kind of lecture. I wonder what for? She turns to me, arms rigid at her sides.

"Mamoru!"

I grimace a little. Here it comes. "Yes?"  
Uncertainty flickers in her eyes for a moment. She drops her gaze and immediately claps her hand to her forehead. "Girls shouldn't ever have to tell guys this…" I hear her grumble under her breath. I knit my brow. What in the world? All is suddenly clear as she bursts out, "Mamoru, your pants are unzipped."

"What?" She's right! But how…? I almost smack myself. Of course. Ami. I correct the problem, and all is well. For the next half a second.

Rei is throwing sand at Mako and Ami. Mako throws it back, laughing. Ami starts to cry, and gets a handful of sand in her hair, courtesy of Rei. I find myself wondering how kindergarten teachers deal with this kind of thing. Do they constantly intervene, or let the kids work things out themselves? I have no recollection of the process myself. For a moment, mild frustration wells in my chest. Rei shrieks with pain and rubs her eyes furiously. The sand fight dissolves as Mako realizes neither of the other girls are having fun. My frustration melts into something like pity for the dark-haired instigator of the little sandstorm. Before I can act on anything, Usagi sits on the plank lining the sandbox.

"Come on up, Rei." She scoops the little girl onto her lap and wipes some of the sand off her face. Her blue eyes sparkle. "Don't rub. Even though you deserve it for being mean, I don't want your eyes to get hurt." Finished cleaning her up, Usagi bonks Rei on the head with her fist. "Now don't throw any more sand." She raised an eyebrow at Mako. "And that goes for everyone, okay?"

"'kay." Ami sniffles and dusts some sand out of her hair. Mako and Rei soon join efforts in making a huge pile of sand.

I feel a small tug on my jean pant-leg.

"Hey!" Minako looks up at me and pulls on my jeans again. "Push!" She points to the swings. I smile. Well, it could always be worse. She could be eating something.

Little Minako squeaks in delight as I swing her high into the air. She holds on tight, afraid she might fly off into the clouds, but having too much fun to be truly scared. In reality, she's only a few feet up, but to her it's as good as cloud-height.

Rei loses interest in the sandbox and runs to join Minako on the swings, followed shortly by Mako, and even Ami.

"A little help, Usagi?" I start Rei and alternate between the two girls, leaving Mako and Ami to fend for themselves until Usagi dodges over to them.

"Up you go!" Usagi launches Mako's swing forward. The brunette clings to the chains and kicks out, aiming for higher marks each time. Ami doesn't want to go high, but still lets Usagi push her a bit.

Laughter, ours and the girls', rings clear as the afternoon fades. At last, it's time to go home.

The girls all want to be carried on the way back, including Mako, who seemed fond of doing things herself. I took Mako and Rei, who fell asleep almost as soon as I picked her up, and left Usagi with Minako and Ami. Energetic girl that she was, Minako walked part of the way, giving Usagi a break. Nevertheless, her spirits were low as we made our way back to my apartment.

"Say, Mamoru." There was a distant look in her eyes. "You don't think they'll stay like this forever, do you?"

"Hm." I shift Mako, who's riding on my shoulders, to a more comfortable position with my free hand. "They'll have to grow up eventually."

"I know that. But do you think they'll ever be… my age?" Her worried blue eyes met mine. "At the same time, I mean. Like before."

"Usagi, we'll find a way." I know it's true as I say it. "Even if that youma runs as far as the moon."

"Yeah." The distant look returned for a moment. Then she turned her head and watched Rei cuddle up to my shoulder. "I wonder why they're so much cuter when they're asleep."

"It's because they're holding still." I smile, pausing at the crosswalk opposite my apartment building. Usagi frowns as Rei snuggles happily against my chest.

"If she even _thinks_ of doing that when she's back to normal…"

The walk signal flashes up, and we cross. In a few minutes, we're all settling back in the apartment. Rei and Ami are deposited in the pillow nest while Mako and Minako watch us sleepily from the couch.

I happen to glance at the phone as I walked to the kitchen sink. I had a message. Great. Praying it isn't one of the girls' parents, I press the 'play' button and twist the faucet on to warm.

The first message is from one of my college friends, asking me if I'd help him study on Monday. I glance behind me at the girls. Usagi has joined Mako and Minako on the couch, and seems to be hovering near sleep. Assuming this youma trouble got cleared up, tutoring on Monday would be great.

I dry my hands on a dishtowel and lean back against the counter. Strangely, this whole situation doesn't feel terribly out of place. As I look over the girls, Ami and Rei curled up in the nest of blankets and pillows, Usagi and Mako dozing on the couch, and Minako drooling on the armrest, it feels a little like the family I never had. Or haven't had yet. For a moment, I think of how insane it would be to have this many kids. Thankfully, it's difficult to picture these tiny girls as the protectors of love and justice, or my imagination might blow a fuse trying to conjure up a family outing.

Just as I've decided it might be a good time to send Usagi home, a faint beeping catches my attention. I glance at the phone, then my watch, then Usagi's. It's not her watch. It's her communicator.

"Usagi." I touch her shoulder. Her eyes snap open.

"Wha-? What's happening?"

"Your communicator."

Her hand flies to her wrist, and Luna flickers onscreen.

"Everyone, emergency!"

I lean in beside Usagi. "What's wrong?"

"We've located the youma!" The dark-furred cat is suddenly joined by her white companion.

"Where?" Usagi's question is hardly out of her mouth when something shakes the apartment. I'm on my feet in an instant.

With a crumbling, tearing sound, the west wall is completely torn out of the building. Before Usagi or I can react, the youma roars and flexes its four arms, its razor claws. Usagi grabs Minako and Mako and bolts from the couch. I shield them as they retreat to the kitchen.

The youma's distorted, almost-human face sneers at me, as if it doesn't care that I'm here. It looks away, finding in a fraction of a second what I should have known it was here for.

Ami and Rei.

* * *

_Author's note: Feel free to review; tell me what's good and bad and how it can be improved._


	5. Final Encounter

_Author's note: I've added this last chapter and the epilogue at the same time for convinience's sake. (That, and I don't want to forget the epilogue, as it's short and would be easily overlooked by a scatterbrained author like me.)_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

The screeching, crumbling tremor of my apartment wall being torn out had jerked everyone into full wakefulness. Usagi, eyes bright and fierce, stands over Minako and Mako like a mother hen over her chicks. The two girls cling to her skirt, eyes wide. Ami and Rei huddle against the wall, cornered mice. 

I see the youma's eyes flash with something akin to greed; its massive muscles coil, ready to spring. Before it can, I'm transformed; my cape whispers like silk in the wind rushing through the gaping hole that had been my wall.

As the youma lunges for the girls, arms extended, mouth agape in a savage roar of triumph, I throw myself into its path. Breath rushes from my lungs as the creature's claws sink into my shoulder, hip, chest, and bicep. I don't feel the ensuing crash to the floor. The monster has me pinned. Someone screams my name just before my senses are engulfed by a wave of strange energy that surges into me, then retreats. The youma's face is stretched in a semblance of a grin, inches from mine, as a fear foreign to my own sweeps through me. I cry out, and my voice breaks like a boy's.

The deep metallic _clang_ of cast iron hitting bone breaks off the energy flow. Snarling, the creature whirls on Usagi, who is standing to the side, wielding a frying pan fit to rival Excalibur. Her blue eyes are bright with righteous anger as, with a flair, she points the solid-iron pan at the youma.

"Even though being a kid is fun, childhood is only meant to be lived once! I cannot forgive you for forcing it upon my friends. In the name of the moon-" Usagi stops mid-sentence, looks down at herself to see that she's still in her civilian clothes. She drops her pose, grinning sheepishly and giving a peace sign. "I forgot-- I'm not transformed!"

The youma snarls and strikes the pan from her hand, sending it hurtling out the demolished wall, to the street six stories below. Usagi squeaks and trips backwards over a piece of debris. The creature looms over her, claws poised to finish her with a final thrust.

I fight to get up. Something's wrong with me. I'm still too weak to stand. I clutch my injured shoulder and sink to the ground. The girls are crying. Ami, Rei, Mako, and Minako. The youma's claws shoot down to close over Usagi's throat. Her strangled cry tears my heart as the creature lifts her off the ground by the neck. The purple light of energy radiates from the youma.

"Usagi…" I feel my strength filtering back to me. With my good hand, I draw a rose from my coat, and hurl it at the youma, cutting a red streak across its face.

A furious roar shakes the apartment. I watch in horror as the creature throws Usagi away, through the non-existent wall. Her scream pierces the air as she is hurled over the edge and out of sight, falling towards the street below.

"No!" I'm on my feet, oblivious to my body's pain. Before I can go after her, the youma's claws score my side and leave me sprawled beside a heap of wall rubble.

I can still see. By sheer force of will, I'm not unconscious. Perhaps it was a cruel force of fate keeping my sight clear; all I could do was watch as the youma turned on little Ami and Rei. Their cries are high and pitiful, peaking when the creature's claws encircled their bodies. Blood films my sight like a thin, red curtain. Through the shroud, I catch sight of a glint of blue, a glint of red. The youma growls and presses the girls to the floor, crushing them. The glints catch fire and burn forth from the foreheads of the two imperiled sailors, even as the breath is forced from their lungs. Little Ami struggles as the symbol of Mercury shines bright, and, suddenly, a blast of cold encapsulates the youma's arm in ice. Flames erupt from Rei, giving voice to her choked cries.

The creature howls and releases the two, beating its burning arm against the wall, the couch, anything to get it out. I choke on a bitter laugh when fire licks the curtains and takes light. This keeps getting better.

I try to drag myself across the room to the girls. The youma screeches in madness as it searches for relief. Flames still linger on its arm, searing the skin and terrible muscles. In rage, the creature tears the cabinets from the wall above my kitchen counter, dashing them to the floor. It rips the faucet from the sink, and water shoots up from the pipe. It's not enough to quell the fire, however, as it finds its way into the cardboard-ish material in the ceiling tiles.

Ami and Rei are terrified. The planetary symbols still shine on their foreheads. Have they appeared in response to the danger? Or perhaps it has something to do with Usagi being thrown out of the building. I force myself not to think about it. Orange light flickers up the wall across the ceiling as the fire devours the window coverings and seeks the firmer beams above the tiles. What happened to Mako and Minako? My side feels like it's been slashed to the ribs. Breathing hurts, more so now with all the smoke.

I hear the other girls' shrill squeaks as the youma cracks the counter open and peels it away like a construction worker removing a sidewalk, sending the broken pieces hurtling through the open wall. Mako and Minako spill out from under the sink and run to me and Rei and Ami. Minako buries her face in what's left of my tuxedo, and Mako hides behind my shoulder and clings there, her green eyes wide with unadulterated terror.

The youma's frozen arm begins to drip in the heat as the fire spreads across the rubble to my desk. Its eyes glitter a reddish-purple as it advances upon us.

I do my best to shield the girls, and wait for the right moment. All the strength I have won't be enough to destroy the creature, but perhaps I can distract it long enough for the girls to... do something. Maybe someone will help them; the fire department, or the police. I brace myself and wipe the blood from my eyes with my sleeve cuff.

Suddenly, a cry rings, pristine, in the air. "Stop!"

All eyes turn to the empty wall. Even the flames take note, and leap less fiercely.

There, framed in the untainted light of the sun, a slight figure radiating the power of love and justice stands.

"Children are the joy and laughter of this world," She points an accusing finger at the baffled youma. "I cannot forgive you for preying on them like a cat preys on helpless mice!" Her hands circle in the air, "Now that I'm here, in the name of the moon, you shall be punished!" The light of the silver crystal leaps from the wand in her hands. She doesn't seem put off at all about having to make two speeches in one encounter. The youma snarls and steps back, shading its face with its partially frozen arm.

In response to the crystal's light, the planetary symbols on the girls' foreheads glow like embers. A spark dashes across the floor, then another. Ami is crying against my shoulder. I lay a protective hand on her blue-haired head, noting the cold, droplets of water gathering on my tuxedo's sleeve. The flames leap higher, licking the ceiling, and still Sailor Moon pours her energy into the light of the crystal. A strange warmth oppresses my chest where Minako clings. Her hands glow gold, burning slowly through my lapels.

I hear the youma before I see it standing over us. The crazed, reddish purple glitter is tinged now with desperation. Its claws reach for the girls, only to be met with a surge of energy; lightning, fire, ice, and golden light repel the creature in a burst of power, sending it stumbling backwards into the burning couch. The girls hide closer against me as I force myself into a sitting position. "Sailor Moon, now!"

Even as I called out, she held the wand high. "Moon healing…" a radiant circle was formed by the moon wand and crystal. The youma's jaws gape wide, frozen in a shriek of horror. "Escalation!"

The outline of the creature blurs in the light blazing from the crystal, and a long, shrill growl is dragged from its gaping mouth. "Refresh!"

And with an inexplicable swirl of light and wind, the youma disintegrates into dust, which is quickly swept away in the dying rush of air.

As the dust vanishes and the light from the silver crystal fades, the rafters in the ceiling crack and give. A flaming section of two-by-fours crashes down, blocking the door and spreading the fire.

I see Sailor Moon drop to the ground, exhausted from the effort of managing the crystal. Ami whimpers softly as the light fades from her forehead; Rei cries louder and Minako and Mako shiver and cling to me in the billowing smoke.

The fire has eaten through the floor of the apartment above. A flaming kitchen chair topples through the ceiling, scattering embers as it breaks apart on the edge of my coffee table.

We have to get out. I hear sirens outside, but they won't be here in time. My right side, having been slashed in the shoulder and my ribcage torn open, is useless. Smoke burns in my eyes, and sweat pours down my face. I get up on my knees and crawl painfully to the edge of the apartment. The apartment below has caught fire as well; its windows were open, allowing flames to reach up the side of the building like the massive, reaching paws of a starving creature, clambering for something to devour. I can see through the fire to the street below. A crowd has gathered, watching the destruction. A firetruck is pulling up. In our condition, six stories off the ground, there's nowhere to escape to.

The girls have quieted; they all lay sprawled on the floor, eyes closed, as in sleep. Tears that had nothing to do with smoke prickled in my eyes. My arm and side throb, my thoughts are hard to focus. Even though we have defeated the youma, the danger has overtaken us. I move painfully over the charred rubble to Sailor Moon's side. After all the world-shaking battles we've survived together, I can't accept that everything is going to end like this.

"Usagi…" I cough into my sleeve and try again. "Usagi."

Her blonde bangs have fallen away from her face, leaving her soot-smudged tiara exposed to reflect the firelight. Frustration pools in my chest when she doesn't awaken. As the fire blazes and tears away at the building, as the firemen below struggle to put out the lower apartments before the fire spreads, all I want is to see Usagi's blue eyes open one more time. I want to kiss her one more time, for all the times she's saved us. Saved me. All the times I felt at home with her. I love her.

The strength is leaving me again. I've lost a dangerous amount of blood already, and my side is still split to the ribs. I drop to my elbows beside her and hug her with my one good arm. The floor is hot; probably from the flames in the apartment below. It's only a matter of time before it gives way. I hold her tighter. Maybe, when it drops out, I can soften her fall somehow. Until then, I duck my head close to her to try and shield her from anything that tumbles from above.

Someone coughs. It's a struggle to look up. At first, all I see is a swirl of color, predominately blue. Before I can think my eyes are going, the color wraps around the form of a slight girl's body. Slight, but not the childish form of a few moments ago. Her figure is wracked with coughs as she jolts back into consciousness.

"Ami," My voice rasps in my throat. Her aquamarine gaze is tinged orange in the flames. The swirl of color settles on her in the shape of her Sailor uniform.

The other girls are stirring as well, all clothed in the bare sheets of their elements. I watch as they all cough and struggle to their knees.

The walls are crumbling now; mine, and the ones in the apartments above and below. Chunks of rubble start toppling into the room. Pieces of my flooring fall into the lower rooms, baring the supports beams and charred electric wires.

Sailor Moon moves. Sailor Mars and Venus are lifting and carrying her across their shoulders. Sailor Jupiter kneels beside me.

"Just hold on, Tuxedo Mask." She flashes a wry grin as she hoists me over her shoulder. "I have no idea what's going on, but we'll have you out of here in a-" Sailor Mercury breaks in before she can finish.

"Everyone, the floor and walls are going to give way in the next thirty-two seconds," The girl's agile hands fly across her computer's keyboard. Her visor flickers orange and yellow with readings.

"Right, let's blast this popsicle stand!"

"That's 'blow', Venus."

The blonde blinks, "Is it?"

"Hurry up, Sailor Moon's heavy." Sailor Mars tries to pull Usagi over her shoulder a little more. More rubble crashes into the room, taking chunks of the floor out with it. I feel a rush of cold as Mercury's bubbles clear a path through the flames in one of the open walls.

The remaining structure creaks as flaming hunks of wood and stone collapse and tumble down. My head spins as Sailor Jupiter prepares to make a running jump out of the apartment, and everything fades to black.


	6. Epilogue

_Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews, especially you, LunaSphere, for the continuing praise and criticism. Thanks for sticking with me!_

_Hope you all had as much fun reading as I did writing._

* * *

My name is Chiba Mamoru. If you're reading this, you already know who I am and what I look like, and probably a lot of things about me that I would be far more comfortable with you _not_ knowing. Like my protectiveness when it comes to others- especially kids, and of course Usagi. Sometimes, my tendency to physically shield the ones I love can be a problem. However, right here, right now, that's not an issue to me at all. 

The wind stirs the leaves of the brilliant Japanese Maples lining the courtyard of the Hikawa shrine. The sky is an inspiring shade of blue, almost as blue as the eyes of the girl I love. The one who's leaning against my shoulder, playing with the buttons on my long-sleeved polo shirt.

The girls' study group continues without us in Rei's room. Mako and Rei argue over the history of feudal Japan while Minako gapes in horrified fascination as Ami turns out calculus problems with her eyes closed. They had all taken the news of the past few days pretty well; none knew quite how to react, and so didn't get too upset, except Rei, who threatened Usagi bodily harm if she ever told stories of how bratty she was as a child. I also heard, by way of a certain white feline, that Minako brushed her teeth and washed her mouth at least a dozen times when she got home after hearing about the 'grasshopper incident', but nothing more came of that.

My thoughts are jarred from reflection as Usagi speaks.

"Mamoru?" She looks up at me, eyes deeper than the sky. I smile and slip my hand around her waist, gently drawing her against my side, now fully recovered from the ordeal the week before.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Do you…" She fiddles with my button more fervently, concentrating on it, fighting down a blush that refuses to be completely hidden. "Do you think I would be a good parent, Mamoru?"

I'm not surprised by the question. Since the girls turned back to normal, everything was like it had been before. Except that I had to get a new apartment and replace everything that had been lost in the fire. My insurance covered most of that. Unfortunately, it didn't cover the questions that now prick my mind whenever I watch young kids skipping down the street ahead of their moms or dads. Could I ever aspire to be that hand that directs, that constantly guides, that deals justice in times of trouble? The girls had been small for such a short while; I didn't feel like I had truly experienced what a real parent goes through. Maybe I had, and didn't realize. Off hand, my experience with parents in general is somewhat scattered and limited.

Usagi is the opposite. She knows her family, and loves them and hates them when the mood takes her. She has a brother to deal with, and friends who look out for her even when she doesn't need looking out for.

I hug her reassuringly. "You'll make a wonderful parent."

She leans into me and looks up again. "Really?"

I tilt her chin up lightly with my fingertips, all doubts about my future fatherhood erased by the assurance I feel when I see her. "Would I lie?"

Our eyes close as we kiss, sealing again the promise of our love, now, and far beyond our future together.


End file.
